eurasian_crisisfandomcom-20200214-history
United States
The United States of America or known very platitudinous as either the United States (US) or simply America, is a sovereign state situated in the borders near Canada and Mexico. The nation is home to 417,282,483 people across the 53 states of America. The United States has the 2nd largest economy in the world, mostly from investing and marketing from the general populace. America's economy was one of the largest in the world, before being overtaken by China in terms of economy. The modern day history of the 51st state (Puerto Rico) was a referendum, soaring above 76 percent in favor of joining the US. The economy in Puerto Rico before the unification was stagnant, because of major damages from a Category 5 hurricane that struck Puerto Rico in 2021. World War III came along, with a joint Canadian-American invasion of Mexico, which Mexico would later fall to a military coup, eventually pulling Mexico out of the war. Another American invasion was staged on Cuba, which would later integrate into the 52nd state of America after the war and the Treaty of Smolensk. Jamaica would eventually fall under American unification around 2034, inaugurating into the 53rd State of America. Politically, the United States is home to 2 major political parties, all wanting to exercise jurisdiction over the 53rd states. The left winged Democratic Party and the right centrist winged Republican Party exercise their beliefs to control America. Other minor parties exist, including the Libertarian Party, the Communist Party, and the Progressive Party. Militarily, the United States is technologically advanced when it comes to military equipment. The US was the first to introduce non human fighters, and aircraft bomber drones. The US personnel is one of the largest, with 2.7 million soldiers in total. Also the US has the support of the World Treaty Organization, which is considered to be revolved around technology and economy. History For history prior to 2019, see History of the United States Geography The United States is home to the best geographical points of interest in the world. Ranging from sunny beaches in Hawaii, Florida, and the Caribbean states, to the vast mountainous terrain in the Rockies, to the deserted lands in Arizona, New Mexico, California, and Nevada. The US also owns very large commercial centers, including New York City, Boston, Chicago, Los Angeles, San Francisco, and many others. Washington D.C also includes the White House, the Washington Monument, and many other historical sites. The 2 largest rivers of the United States are the Mississippi River, and the Missouri River. Both include landscape and grasslands. The tallest mountain is Denali, or Mount McKinley, and is stationed in Alaska, which is the coldest American state. Wildlife Wildlife in the US is very diverse. The national animal of the United States is the Bald Eagle, which is located across the US. The Bald Eagle is also on the Great Seal of the United States, and is also on the flag of America. There are 59 national parks in the US mainland, including Yellowstone National Park, which is considered to be nature friendly by many. The Everglades National Park is very lush and wet, filled with swamp creatures, like the alligator and the Florida panther Demographics Population The American population is estimated to be around 417,282,483 by the U.S census bureau. 1 person is born in America for every 12 seconds, or around 7200 births of babies a day. The birth rate has dramatically increased to 4.89 by a 2040 census. 82% of the American population lives in urban areas, and half of those live in populated areas of around 50,000 civilians. Four major global cities in the US include very populous areas, which have a metro area greater then 10,000,000 civilians. Category:Superpowers Category:Nations